Broken Glass
by NotYourTypicalMundane
Summary: Sequel to Mirror Image. the shadowhunters have their mundanes back, but at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the sequel to Mirror Image! I won't be able to update as often but I'll try to do it at least once a week or every two weeks. **

**Simon**

_***Flashback***_

_**I felt like I was suffocating. I opened my eyes and everything was completely dark- and smelly.**_

_Am I buried alive?!_

_**That's when the panic set in. I frantically began shoving dirt away from me, hoping I'd reach fresh air soon. After what felt like an eternity of digging, my head finally came above ground. If I hadn't just been buried alive by my friends, I would of laughed at their shocked expressions.**_

_**"I go unconscious for a few minutes and you bury me?!" I asked.**_

_**"We thought you were dead." Alec said, offering me his hand to help me up.**_

_**Then several things happened at once; I felt a stabbing pain in my gums, my hands clung to Alec's arm with inhuman strength, and I drank his blood. I could feel Alec struggling against me but I kept drinking.**_

_**Suddenly I received a hard blow to the side of my head and I slipped into unconsciousness.**_

_***end of flashback***_

I woke up with a burning sensation in my throat. I opened my eyes slowly. I was lying on a bed covered in silk sheets, the walls were painted gold with a black design, and I was tied to the bed.

The door opened and clary walked in.

_Thank god._

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"My throat's really sore, um, why am I tied to a bed?"

"You attacked Simon!" clary exclaimed.

"W-what?"

"Simon...you're a vampire." Clary said, not quite meeting my eyes.

"Hilarious."

"I'm serious."

"Of course you are Fray."

Clary held a cup under my nose, it contained a dark red liquid. My body lunged towards it and something sharp pierced my lips.

_Fangs._

She held the cup to my lips and I drank quickly.

"How's he doing?" Magnus asked walking in.

"Good, how's Alec?"

"Clary...Alec's dying."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapters guys! **

**Alec**

I woke myself up screaming. Every part of my body felt as though it was on fire. The door burst open and Magnus &amp; Jace ran in.

"Alec, honey, where does it hurt?" Magnus asked, taking hold of my hand.

"Everywhere." I whimpered. I reached over to get the glass of water and accidently knocked it over, spilling water everywhere.

"Shit sorry!" I said blushing.

Magnus clicked his fingers and the spill dried up quickly.

"Don't worry about it." Magnus said, kissing my cheek gently.

"Jeez Alec you're burning up!"

"Will I open a window?" Jace asked.

"Sure, Alec I think you should strip of to your underwear, you'll cool faster that way."

"Please wait until I'm out of the room to start doing anything!" Jace said quickly, making a great deal about covering his eyes.

"I'm sick Jace, we're not going to do anything like that!" I said shyly.

"Yet..." Magnus added, winking at me. I blushed again and stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

"So what's wrong with me?" I asked.

"Simon bit you, but I don't know why your body is reacting the way it is! Sadly there is only one way to find out." Magnus replied.

"Which is?"

"I'll have to get in contact with the vampire who turned Simon."

"But that was Camille."

"Exactly."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please review! :D**

**Magnus**

_Alec is dying._

The thought wouldn't leave my mind as I dialled Camille's number. To my surprise, she answered after the second ring.

"I was wondering when you were going to call!" Camille said.

"Why is Alec dying?"  
"Because he's mortal? Mortal's tend to do that?" she replied sarcastically.

"Simon bit him and now he's dying!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"And you decided to enlighten me with this news because...?"

"What did you do to Simon?"

"He may have ingested some demon blood before been turned."

My heart skipped a beat.

"Which demon?!" I asked.

_I'm probably going to regret asking that._

"Your father."

_Yeap, I definitely regret asking that._

"Can you try help Alec?"

"What's in it for me?"

"I won't let the shadowhunters rip you to shreds?"

"Fine I'll be there soon."

There was a 'click' and the phone went dead.

Of course, when I told the others this there was an uproar of protests.

"She helped torture two defenceless mundanes and is causing my parabatai to die." Jace said.

"Would you rather an un-killable demon in here?"

*silence*

There was a light knock on the door. I opened it quickly.

"Hello again!" Camille said sweetly.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day guys! Sorry I haven't posted in like forever but here is two chapters to make up for making y'all wait for it. Please let me know what ya think in the reviews and if I get more than 3 ill post another chapter tonight. **_

**Camille.**

I could feel the tension in the room as soon as I walked in. One of the blond nephilim's hand reached for his blade almost instinctively.

"Do you want to keep that hand?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"Then don't do anything stupid." I replied, smiling sweetly.

Hatred burned in their eyes.

"So where is he?" I said, turning to Magnus.

"My bedroom" he replied walking in.

Alec looked awful, his skin was sickly pale and his hands were clutching the duvet as he tried not to whimper in pain.

"Alec, Camille's going to help you. Do you want me to stay here with you?" Magnus asked, moving in front of me.

"It's okay, I'll be fine!" Alec replied, doing his best to smile back.

"I will be just outside if you need me!" Magnus said stroking his hair.

"Don't do anything stupid." He whispered quietly.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I replied sweetly.

Magnus left slowly.

"Are you a Herondale? I asked.

"No, Lightwood." He replied.

"How long have you been dating Magnus?"

"About two weeks."

"Do you know anything about him?"

"Not really." He replied blushing through the pain.

Suddenly I could see an image vividly in my mind. Magnus was kissing Will. That's when an idea started to form.

"Do you know any of his exe's?" I asked.

"I know he dated you, that's all." Alec replied blushing.

"Just me?"

"Um...yeah! why?" Alec asked, clearly confused.

"He dated Will Herondale, you know the one who looks exactly like you?" I asked, a smile slowly creeping onto my face.

"Really?" Alec asked shocked.

"Yeah, I thought he would have told you, considering Will's staying in yours. Anyway, does Magnus have a bottle of holy water around here?" I asked smiling wickedly.

"When did they date?" Alec asked.

"Last year I think?"

"Oh."

"Magnus keeps the holy water outside in the kitchen, but I don't think there's any left." Alec added quickly.

"Thanks, if I were you I wouldn't bring up the relationship! Its sorta a sore spot for Magnus!"

"Why?"

"Because it was pretty clear Will had feelings for Tessa, and he broke up with Magnus."

_Centuries of experience have clearly made me an expert at lying._


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Please review! **_

_**Simon**_

All my senses were heightened.

_So this is what being Spiderman must feel like._

I suddenly heard footsteps coming towards the door, which was flung open and Isabelle walked in.

"Hi how's Al-" my head snapped to the side with the force of Izzy's slap.

"What was that for?!" I spluttered, rubbing my cheek.

"For biting my brother and causing him to die slowly." She snapped, untying my arms.

"I didn't mean to!" I replied walking out with her.

I saw a flash of blonde out of the corner of my eye and suddenly Camille was standing in front of me. I gulped and knew that if my heart was still beating it would be going into overload.

"Hi gorgeous." She said.

I ignored her and quickly sat down beside clary.

"Well done on almost killing Alec, I honestly didn't plan on THAT happening!"

"Shut up."

"I'll be back in a few hours." Camille said to Magnus before heading out the door.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! You bring the woman that tortured and almost killed me here?!" my hands were shaking and I hadn't realised that I had stood up.

"You need to calm down." Jordan said standing between me and Magnus.

"I'm not going to do anything." I replied sitting down, I sat on my hands in the hope they would stop shaking.

"We'll need to start your training soon." Jordan said.

"What like vampire 101? I didn't know you were a vampire?"

"I'm a werewolf."

"I thought vampires and werewolves hate each other?"

"This isn't Twilight Simon." Jordan replied rolling his eyes.


End file.
